Astro Boy Filmography
To Date, Astro Has Starred in Over 10,000 Gay Pornos and Gay Yoais for the Barney Bunch Since the 50s, Most of Which He Co-Starred With His Butt Buddies, Tom Servo, Drew Pickles, and Even Barney Himself. Alongside Gay Pornos, He Also Made A Bunch of Music Videos Which Have Been BANNED by MTV and VH1. Films and Music Videos MV Indicates That it's a Music Video Astro Pan (1953) GODZILLA ANGUIRIS GAY BUTTSEX XXX UNCENDSORED https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IFnloJ9eLK4 (1955) Alfredo Bigcock's The Gays (1963, Small Role) JFK Assassination Orgy XXX (1963, Small Role) Astro Boy and Dr. Elefun Hot Steamy Orgy XXX (1964) Dr. Swelllove: Or How i Learned to Stop Fucking, and Love the Plug (1964) At Midnight I'll Suck Your Cock (1964) WE'LL SHOOT RUDOLPH (1964, wiped by NBC in 2012 for Blake Shelton Killing Rudolph) 12 O'Clock High on Drugs (1965) Gigantor Spanks his Screwdriver (1965) Carry On Fucking (1965) The Sound of Swellness (1965) For a few Dildos More (1965) Chiara (1966, No Relation to the 1989 Film) The Man From H.O.R.N.Y. (1966) Cyborg 0069 (1966) The Good, the Bad and the Homosexual (1966) Kimba the Gay Lion (1966) Randy Scouse Gits (1967) Swell Trek (1967) The Born Homophobes (First Billy Jack Off Film, 1967) Electronic Orgy: THX 1169 4AB (1967) Godzilla vs. The Semen Monster (1967) Planet of the Homos (1968) Beneath the Planet of the Homos (1970) Sculd (1970, A Bum Orgy Adaptation) The Sixty-Nine Million Dollar Fag (1971) Billy Jack Off (1971) THX 1169 (1971) Escape from the Planet of the Homos (1971) Cocksucker Blues (1972) Conquest of the Planet of the Homos (1972) Sealab 2069 (1973) Fucking Tall (1973) Battle for the Planet of the Homos (1973) The Trial of Billy Jack Off (1974) Atom & Steve (1974) Fucking Tall Part 2 (1975) Cocky (1976) Billy Jack Off Goes to Washington (1977) Saturday Night Orgy (1977) Swell Wars Episode 4: A New Hope for Sex (1977) 3 Faggots (1977) Fucking Tall: Final Chapter (1977) SHiTs (1978) The Deer Fucker (1978) Up in Stroke (1978) Orgy of the Planets (1978) The Night He Came (1979) Taxi in the Ass (1979) Cocky II (1979) The Swell Warriors (1979) All That Jizz (1979) Lou Pickles Poopy Bonanza (1979) Astro Boy, Mad Max Speed Rape Bonanza (1979) Fagpocalypse Now (1979) Gaylien (1979) Swell Trek: The Gay Porno (1979) Video Fucked the Radio Star (1980) Faggot Holocaust (1980) Cruising My Ass (1980) The Drewland Knights (1980) Swell Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strokes Back (1980) Cheek & Dong's Next Porno (1980) The Shining Dildis (1980) Fame with Astro Boy (1980) Ilomantsi (1981) MV Drew's Japanese Faggot (1981) Going Rape! (1981) Nice Reams (1981) Animal Farm (1981) A Real American Faggot (1982) Astro Boy 2 : The Road Warrior (Sequel to Astro Boy, Mad Max Speed Rape Bonanza, 1981) Things Are Tough All Over my Ass (1982) Nuku Pommiin (1982) MV Fuck Commies (1982) Fast Times at Drewland High (1982) Astro Boy - The 4th Wall (1982, From the Album of the Same Name) Cocky III (1982) First Splooge (1982, Featuring Tobio Tenma) Swell Trek II: The Wrath of Kock (1982) A Bum Orgy (1982, collaboration with a crazy geek) Queers (1983) The Swell Outsiders (1983) Land Down Under my Ass (1983) MV Relax (Do It) (1983) MV Astro Boy, Falco, E.T., Inspector Gadget, Dalek, Pyro, Tony Banta, Sam Malone, Super All Star Orgy XXX (1983) Still Stroking (1983) Swell Wars Episode 6: Return of the Swellness (1983) E.T.F. The Extra Terrestrial Faggot (1983) Taking it All Too Hard up my Asshole (1983) MV Cheek & Dong's The Corsican Butt-buddies (1984) Drew Pickles and the Orgy of Doom (1984) Red Cock (1984) The Penetrator (1984) Purple Cum (1984) Swell Trek III: The Search For Gay Sex (1984) Sixty-nine Candles 1984) Romancing The Kidney Stone (1984) Beverly Hills Cock (1984) A Bum Orgy (1984) Astro Boy: Beyond Thunderboner (1985) Every Masturbation Breath You Take (1985) MV Invisible Fuck (1985) MV Tobio: First Splooge Part II (1985) Cocky IV (1985) Inch by Inch https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inch_by_Inch_(film) (1985, Deleted Scene Only) The Bonerfest Club (1985) Voices Carry my Ass (1985) MV Astro Boy's Day Off (1986) You Give Gay Sex a Bad Name (1986) Gayliens (Sequel to Gaylien, 1986) Sledgedildo (1986) MV Cockodile Dundee (1986) Swell Trek IV: The Orgy Home (1986) Fuck Commies: The Swell Orgy Sequel (1987) Runnin Down a Wet Dream (1987) Sex Predator (1987) The Unfuckables (1987) Cockodile Dundee 2 (1988) Sword Dance (1988) MV (Banned on Nippon TV due to Anpanman) The Crazy Girlie (1988) Swell Trek: The Next Generation (1988) Tobio III (1988) Takeover (1988, A Bum Orgy Adaptation, taking place in 1988, first film to mention Anpanman) Cumming to America (1988) Chiara (1989, small role, uncredited, entirely made by future Anti Barney Bunch Productions members.) Drew Pickles Astro Boy and Osamu Tezuka Stomach Cancer Orgy (1989) Honey I Shrunk Our Boners (1989) Barney Bunch vs Great 8 (1989) Swell Trek V: The "Not So" Final Fuckfest (1989) Gaywatch (1990) Cocksuckers from China (1990, second film in the Cocksuckers series) Saved by the Balls (1990) Stephen King's ShIT (1990) Robocock 2 (1990) Cocky V (1990) Home Alone Masturbating (1990) Sex Predator 2 (1990) Beverly Hills, 690210 (1991) Enter Astro (1991) MV JFK Assasination Orgy: The Swell Remake (1991) The Godfatherfucker Part III: the Last Orgy of Michael Corleone (1991) Penetrator 2: Judgement Gay (1991) Swell Trek VI: The Undiscovered Cunt (1991) Gaylien 3 (1992) Home Alone Masturbating 2: Lost in New York (1992) Super Swello Bros. (1993) Jurassic Cock (1993) Jizzed and Confused (1993) Doomed in the Ass (1993) Nutshack Jizz (1993) MV (Collab with Baikinman) Drew Pickle's The Nutshack (1993, First collaboration with Baikinman) Drew Pickles, Astro Boy, Fraiser Crane Seattle Orgy XXX (1994) The XXX-Files (1994) Swell and Sweller (1994) The Elder Cocks: Orgy (1994) Swell Trek: Deep Space Sixty-Nine (1994) Doomed in the Ass II: Hell on Drewland (1994) Drew Pickles Country (1994) Forrest Hump (1994) Swell Fiction (1994) Swell Trek: Generations (1994) swellER (1995) Fuckman (1995) Hong Kong 69 (1995) Buttman Forever (1995) The Little Gay Stripper (1995) Swell Trek: Voyager (1996) The Elder Cocks II: Dildofell (1996) Schweddy Balls (1996) Missionary Impossible (1996) Swell Trek: First Cocktack (1996) Buttman & Throbbin (1997) 3rd Cock From the Sun (1997) The Lost Sex: Jurassic Cock (1997) Fuckout: A Post Nuclear Gay Porno (1997) 12 Horny Men (Remake of Barney's 1957 Film, 1997) Gaylien: Resurection (1997) Home Alone Masturbating 3 (1997) A Bum Orgy (1997, Director, role played by Drew Pickles JoJo's Orgy (1998) The Barney Bunch Movie (1998, Deleted Scene Only) Drewmageddon (1998) Fuckout 2 (1998) American History XXX (1998) Hλlf-Gay (1998) Swell Trek: Insurrection (1998) Kill Rudolph: The Horror Remake (1998) Merry Drewsmas (1998) MV (First Appearance of Domo) Swell Wars Episode 1: The Homosexual Menace (1999) Fuck Club (1999) Dudley Doo Doo-Right (1999) Cocksuckers from Cuba (1999, third film in the Cocksuckers series) Fag on The Moon (1999, A Biopic About Liberace) A Bum Orgy: Millennium Party (1999) New Year's Eve Orgy XXX (1999) 2000 Orgies! (2000) Yi Yi: a One and a Two (2000, the Poster Proves ithttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yi_Yi:_A_One_and_a_Two) Missionary Impossible 2 (2000) Seman (2000, Parody of Seaman) Romeo Must Suck My Cock (2000) XXX-Men (2000) Saving Dick the Clown's Penis (2000) The Barney Bunch Movie 2 (2000) Grandpa Got Fucked by a Reindeer (2000) A Bum Orgy (2000, taking place in 2000) Treasures Buried in a Fat Man's Ass (2001) 911 Cocks in my Ass (2001) Astro Boy, Scrat The Squirrel Nut Shovers Orgy XXX (2001) Horny Peter and the Philosopher's Cock (2001) Jurassic Cock III (2001) Cockodile Dundee in LA (2001) Poolander (2001) Lord of the Dildis: Fellowshit of the Dildis (2001) Kill Rudolph 2: Rudolph Causes 9/11 (2001) Drew Pickles & the Goatse Gang (2002) Swell Trek: Enterprise (2002) Horny Peter and the Sex Chamber of Swellness (2002) Swell Wars Episode 2: Orgy of the Clones (2002) Lord of the Dildis: The Two Penises (2002) Home Alone Masturbating 4: Fucking Back the House (2002) The Elder Cocks III: Swellwind (2002) Swell Trek: Nemisis (2002) XXX2 (2003) Penetrator 3: Orgy of the Machines (2003) Drew Pickles and the Founding Four go to Argentina (2003) The Brown Robot (2003) The Barney Bunch Movie 3: Crossover Orgy (2003) Lord of the Dildis: Return of the Swell King (2003) Kangaroo Jack Off (2004) Fucking Tall (2004, Remake of 1973 Film) Fahrenheit 69/11 (2004) Drew Pickles's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) Hλlf-Gay 2 (2004) Cocksuckers from Iraq (2004, fourth film in the Cocksuckers series) Horny Peter and the Prison Rape of Asskaban (2004) Doomed in the Ass 3 (2004) Gaylien vs. Sex Predator (2004) The Life Aquatic: With Dr. Elefun (2004) A Bum Orgy (2004, role given to Baikinman in order to show PBS an Elvis tribute on 12/31/04 after PBS Kids Go Ends) Godzilla Final Orgies (2005) Brokeback Dildo (2005) The Faggot's Guide to the Gaylaxy (2005) The Biggest Cock in the Universe (2005) Buttman Begins (2005) Swell Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Shit (2005) Horny Peter and the Goblet of Cum (2005) Boners (2006) Sploogerman Returns (2006) YouTube Video Orgy XXX (2006) The Elder Cocks IV: Gaylivion (2006) Missionary Impossible 3 (2006) Death of a Gaylord (2006) XXX-Men: The (not so) Last Stand (2006) A Bum Orgy: Reloaded (2006) Drew Pickles and the Goatse Gang: Reloaded (2007) Astro Boy Rapes Jerry Falwell (2007) Horny Peter and the Orgy of the Phoenix (2007) Godzilla Vs Barney (2007) Transfuckers (2007) Shooter of Splooge (2007) Gayliens vs. Sex Predator: Requiem (2007) The Big Bone Theory (2008) Tobio: The Fourth One (2008) Iron Fag (2008) The Dark Dildo (Sequel to Buttman Begins) (2008) The Incredible Cock (2008) Fuckout 3 (2008) Uran's A Bum Orgy (2008) Astro Pissed the Witch Off (2008) XXX-Men Orgies: Wolverine (2009) Up my Ass (2009) Hangover Orgy (2009) Transfuckers: Revenge of the Homophobes (2009) Penetrator Salvation (2009) Fame With Astro Boy (2009, Remake of 1980 Film) Drew Pickles and Astro Boy Metro City Orgy XXX (2009) Swell Trek: The Swell Reboot (2009) A Bum Orgy (2009, did not have role, that role was given to Baikinman, Astro ended up directing it.) 2010 Dildis up my Bum-Bum (2010) Astro Boy and the Junkyard Butt-Pirates (2010 Short Film) Astro Boy Fucks Ro-Boy (2009) Iron Fag 2 (2010) Sex Predators (2010) Fuckout: New Anus (2010) Drew Pickles Astro Boy Megamind and Minion Metro City Foursome (2010) Fuck Commies (2010, reboot of 1982 original version) The Nutshack (2010, collaboration with Baikinman) XXX-Men: First Class (2011) Rise of the Planet of the Homos (2011) Thor's Hammer Dildo (2011) Transfuckers: Dark of the Goatse (2011) The Elder Cocks V: Skyrimjob (2011) Captain Drewland: The First Avenger (2011) 69/69 (2011) Missionary Impossible: Faggot Protocal (2011) October 21 (2011, the version with Betty Barret at a school dance, before release, Anpanman wiped the film copy so he could film Akachanman) Do Not Touch Our Time (2011, small role, uncredited, made entirely by The Anti Barney Bunch members.) Rudolph makes an Earthquake (2011) MV Astro's Bum Orgy (2011, scenes with Rudolph causing 3/11 earthquake filmed by Domo, film Banned in Japan) Game of Fags (2012) Prometheus of Swellness (2012) The Avengers of Drewland (2012) Magic Drew (2012) Cocksuckers from North Korea (2012, fifth film in the Cocksuckers series) The Dark Dildo Rises (2012) The Barney Bunch's Very Last Orgy (2012) Rape-it Drew (2012) Home Alone Masturbating 5: The Holiday Orgy (2012) The Faggot: An Unexpected Orgy (2012) Movie 69 (2013) Fuckfight! (2013) Iron Fag 3 (2013) Wolverine, Astro Boy, Melvin Butlers: Tokyo Gay Threesome XXX (2013) Drew Pickles, Astro Boy, Turbo: Speedrape Bonanza (2013) Man of Swell (2013, Reboot of Sploogerman Series) Blowjobs (2013) Thor: The Dark Orgy (2013) Frozen Orgy (2013) The Faggot: The Raping of Smaug (2013) Swell Trek: Into Drew Pickles Darkness (2013) Get Fucky (2013) Astro Hijacks North Korea (2013, First Film in The Astro Hijacks Series) Orgy of Cards (2014) Remake of House of Cocks Miniseries Trilogy. Drew Pickles Vs. Hannibal Lecter (2014) Gay is the New Straight (2014) Captain Drewland: The Winter Faggot (2014) The Grand Buttfuckfest Hotel (2014) Drew Pickles Godzilla and Muto Daikaiju Hyper Orgy (2014) Drew Pickles and Astro Boy Go to Castle Wolfenstein (2014) XXX-Men: Gays of Future Past (2014) Transfuckers: Age of Swellstinction (2014) Astro Boy is REALLY REALLY Gay (2014, YouTube Exclusive) Dawn of the Planet of the Homos (2014) Drew Pickles is Fancy (2014) Gaurdians of the Gaylaxy (2014) Drew Pickles Astro Boy Baymax Futuristic Threesome XXX (2014 short film) The Endless Orgy (2014) The Faggot: The Orgy of the Five Armies (2014) Sixty-nine Shades of Swell (2015) Crappie (2015) Avengers of Drewland: Age of Waternoose (2015) Astro Boy: Faggot Road (2015) Orgy at Jurassic World (2015) Inside Out of my Bum-Bum (2015) Magic Drew XXL (2015) Penetrator Genysis (2015) Ant-Fag (2015) Astro Hijacks Dish Network (2015, Second Film in the Astro Hijacks Series) Drew Pickles, Astro Boy, Baymax, Pacman, Adam Sandler, Pixelated Orgy XXX (2015) Missionary Impossible: Waternoose Nation (2015) Transylvania 6500 2 (2015, Human Kid who bullies Baby Kokinchan) Fuckout 4 (2015) Swell Wars Episode 7: The Swellness Awakens (2015) Astro Stops The Crisis (2016) Cocksuckers from Sao Paulo (2016, Sixth film in the Cocksuckers series) Poolander 2 (2016) Buttman v Sploogerman: Dawn of Faggotry (2016, Sequel to Man of Swell) Home Alone Masturbating 6 (2016) Swell Trek Beyond (2016) Doomed in the Ass (2016, formerly called Doomed in the Ass 4) Sixty-nine Shades Sweller (2016) War of the Planet of the Homos (2017) Astro & Domo (2017) BRING RODNEY GILFRY TO KOREA (2018) Up in Stroke 2 (TBA) Transfuckers 5 (TBA) Prometheus of Swellness 2: More Times the Swellness (TBA) Gaylien 5 (TBA) BRING RODNEY GILFRY TO KOREA 2: THE FINAL PERFORMANCE IN OBERNDORF BEI SALZBURG(2018) 300 Miles (2019, Upcoming Biopic of Drew Pickles) Cocksuckers from Russia (2019, Seventh film and reboot of the Cocksuckers series Set during The Soviet-Afghan War) Astro Boy, Popeye, Felix, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Anthony Padilla, Queens Orgy XXX (2020) XXX: THE YEAR (2030)